How Big is it?
by rAiNyDaYs673
Summary: AU: Kagome needs to ask Inuyasha an important question. Please R&R! First story.


(Ok this is my first fan fiction story. So go easy. I have others in progress but I finished this one first. It really based on a conversation between two of my friends and I just thought it was interesting. Sorry but its AU cause it wouldn't make much sense in feudal era…you'll understand once you read. Well yea please read and review! Thanks!)

It was a beautiful afternoon. The sun was starting to set which caused an reddish orange glow on leaves in trees. The streets of Tokyo were starting to gradually get crowded with people starting to go home from school and work. Two teens were walking down one of the busy sidewalks on their way home.

One was a girl with hair as dark as a raven's feather flying freely in the wind and chocolate brown eyes full of joy. She was wearing her school uniform, which consisted of a white sailor fuku with a green trim and a green skirt that went barely below the calf.

The other was a girl as well who had light brown hair tied up in a high pony-tail. Her eyes were the same shade of brown but unlike the other girl her eyes made her look a little more sophisticated. She had on the same sailor fuku except instead of a green trim on the shirt and green skirt hers were magenta.

"I swear if Miroku ever puts his hands on me ever again I will kill him." Said Sango clutching her fist. Kagome just laughed.

"You know you like him Sango." Sango just blushed. " All he needs to do is learn where to keeps his hands." Said Kagome.

"Well you shouldn't be talking. What about you and Inuyasha?" Said Sango getting into Kagome's face with her all-knowing smirk. Talking about the half-demon with long silver hair that reached beyond his back. With Golden eyes a shade of a fiery molton color. Now it was Kagome's turn to blush.

"Well I….umm….who could ever like a jerk like him!" Yelled Kagome crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sure. Well got to go its my place. Call ya later Kagome!" Said Sango running inside her house.

"Bye!" Kagome then continued walking to her house and once she reached it she climbed up the stairs. "Gosh we need to get these removed!" Then Kagome walked over to Goshinboku to relax. "Oh I almost forgot I got to call Inuyasha!" Then Kagome picked up her cell phone and dialed his number.

Ring

Ring

"_Yo."_

"Hey Inu!"

"_Hey Kag!"_

"I gotta question for you."

"_Ok."_

"How big is your-" Right when Kagome was going to ask Inuyasha's phone got pushed away by his older brother. "Get away Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha snarled.

"Well stopped being so wrapped up in your girlfriend and listen to father. He said dinner will be ready soon." Said Sesshomaru coldly.

"Ok go away! Also she not my girlfriend!" Inuyasha's shout fell on deaf ears as Sesshomaru left the room. Inuyasha picked up his phone.

"Hello? Kagome?"

"_Yeah?"_

"Sorry my brother knocked the phone away."

"_Its ok. So answer my question. How big is it?"_

"Huh?" Questioned Inuyasha.

"_How big is it?"_

Inuyasha was too stunned to say anything comprehendible. Thousands of dirty thoughts entering his head. "What?"

"_God Inu just answer the question! If it will make you feel better I will tell you how big mine is ok?"_

Inuyasha fell over. "Wait….you have one?"

"_Doesn't everyone?"_

"I thought….wait….what….HUH!"

"_How big is your fucking shoe size!"_

Inuyasha was still sitting there stunned until it finally clicked inside his head. "Ohhh….."

"_Well can you tell me now?" _ After another 5 minutes of talking Kagome got off the phone with Inuyasha and called Sango.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Sango!"

"_Oh Kagome thanks for calling I need your help!"_

"With what?"

"_I don't know what to get Inuyasha for his birthday!"_

"Ohh….just get him some clothes."

"_Good idea! I'll call him and ask his size!" _

"On second thought don't."

"_Why not?"_

"Cause I called Inuyasha asking for his shoe size because I wanted to get him some red and black checked etnies and he though I was talking about his….well you know….."

"_Seriously! Hahahahaha!" _

"Yeah so just get him a CD or something."

"_Yeah I will. I don't want to go through that."_

Ok well that's the end of the story! Very short. Yeah I don't know why I chose that. It was suppose to be Inuyasha thinking pervertedly….for once. Soo yeah please review and tell me what you think! If it was really bad then flame me I guess… Thanks!

Ashley

Click the button!


End file.
